


Falling Down

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Bruce finds out that Clark can get sleepy... and that sleepy Clark is cute





	Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr of something I wrote over a year ago, cross posting just in case

“I think I’m so tired I could just fall asleep right here,” Clark began, yawning deeply.  “On my feet.  Like a horse.”

Bruce eyed him, but smiled.  “I didn’t know you got tired.”

“Oh sure,” Clark replied.  “I mean, I need less sleep than a human… most humans, I mean… but I do need rest.  If I just kept going around the clock, who knows what would happen to me?”

Bruce took Clark’s hand and led him to the couch.  They both sat down, and Clark rested his head on Bruce’s shoulder and snuggled as close to him as he physically could.

“I could just fall down dead,” Clark went on, yawning again.

Bruce kissed his temple.  “Don’t do  _that_  again, for heavens sake.”  He let out a little yawn himself, and Clark laughed.  What followed was a wonderful nap… they rested best when they were together.


End file.
